Cote B: Tissues and Peptides The Tissue and Peptide Core plays a key role in providing dedicated high quality peptides and antibodies, appropriately aged transgenic mice and human autopsy specimens to support research dedicated to the study of the role of A|3 assembly states and neuroinflammation in pathological aging. To achieve these goals, the Tissue and Peptide Core has 5 aims. (1) Produce and provide well-characterized peptides, antibodies and A(3 assays to individual investigators. All program investigators require either A0 peptides or preparations of different types of A(3 assembly states in addition to novel antibodies. The Core will provide standardized measures of soluble and insoluble ApM-40/Apl-42 and, A(3 and neurofibrillary tangle "loads". (2) Generate and maintain transgenic animals and archived transgenic mouse brain tissue samples for use by Program investigators. The use of animal models of human brain aging to facilitate the testing of specific hypotheses is critical to the success of all of the proposed projects. Animals will include the Tg2576, the 3xTg-AD and the ILlraKO mouse lines. (3) Assist in the collection of standard learning and memory data from transgenic animals. The Core will provide training to personnel on how to apply a standardized battery of learning and memory tasks selected to detect functional improvements or impairments in transgenic animals. This optimizes the sharing of behavioral data across individual hypothesis-driven experiments proposed in individual projects. (4) Provide dedicated clinically and neuropathologically characterized human brain samples for use by Program investigators. Brain tissue samples from nondemented healthy aging individuals, patients with Alzheimer's dementia, vascular dementia, mild cognitive impairment and adults with Down syndrome will be collected as they come to autopsy and specific samples will be reserved for Program investigators. Leptomeningeal samples will be acquired on new autopsy cases. (5). Maintain a database of quantitative variables and of resource use to be shared among Program investigators. The Core serves to collate and integrate quantitative neurobiological from human and animal tissues and behavioral data from mice that are provided to Program investigators to allow the seamless integration of data from individual research Projects.